The Promise We Made
by Laufey-x
Summary: Ce monde ne leur avait offert que douleur et chaos. Ainsi qu'une mort inutile et sans gloire sur un champ de bataille. Mais parfois le destin peut se montrer clément et accorder à deux âmes une deuxième chance. [Fic Réincarnation]
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ L'univers de Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama, je ne touche pas d'argent grâce à cette publication.

Première publication sur le site! Quelques petites infos avant la lecture: cette fic est basées sur le principe de la réincarnation et des vies antérieures et sera assez courte (un maximum de 20 chapitres je pense). Si le prologue est essentiellement constitué de dialogues ce ne sera pas le cas du reste de la fanfiction! Le **rating T** est ici pour justifier des scènes sanglantes (pas besoin de dessin, les scènes de SnK parlent d'elles-mêmes) et peut être quelques scènes amoureuses non explicites suivant mon humeur!

Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!

* * *

_**The Promise We Made **_

- Oi Eren !

- Caporal-chef ! Nous devons partir les titans-

- Pas question que je laisse le gamin ici! Eren ! Eren ! Ouvre les yeux sale gosse !

- Ri-vaille ?

- Tss. T'es pas croyable, toujours à te foutre dans les pires situa… Eren. Merde, l'hémorragie est trop… Reste avec moi gamin.

- Où es… Je ne te vois pas.

- Ici Eren, juste là. Garde les yeux ouverts tu m'entends. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, sur ma main. Ne ferme pas les yeux, c'est un ordre !

- Je sens plus… mes jambes.

- Tout ira bien. Tss mais où est cette putain d'unité de soin !?

- Caporal, un déviant arrive je-

- La ferme ! Eren, reste avec moi ! Si tu meures je vais tellement te botter le cul que tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant des semaines, tu m'entends ! Réponds-moi ! Eren ! Eren ? Non…

- Caporal attention !

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

- Toutes mes félicitations, c'est un garçon.


	2. Chapter 1

C'était une belle journée d'été, l'une des dernières. Allongé à même le sol, une main tendue vers le ciel, il regardait les nuages défiler doucement entre ses doigts. Autour de lui, des cris d'autres enfants, des rires, le crissement d'une balançoire et le refrain d'une comptine.

_dans l'eau du ruisseau  
__j'ai vu ses cheveux flotter_

Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les autres enfants de son âge. Il préférait rester seul, comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi sa mère continuait de l'emmener dans ce parc tous les mercredis. Elle était là-bas, un peu plus loin. Elle discutait avec les autres mères qui surveillaient leurs précieuses progénitures du coin de l'œil entre deux ragots. S'il se concentrait un peu et écartait les voix des autres enfants il pouvait les entendre.

- Ils grandissent tellement vite ! La semaine dernière j'ai dû racheter des pantalons pour mon dernier, ça faisait à peine trois mois qu'il portait les autres et ils lui arrivaient déjà au-dessus des chevilles !

_quand Chloé a crié  
__quand sa p'tite tête a cogné_

- J'avoue ne pas avoir ce problème avec Rivaille, je crois bien qu'il a hérité de nos gènes à son père et à moi et qu'il ne sera pas bien grand.

Il tiqua en entendant ces mots. Il allait leur montrer, un jour il les dépasserait tous, il serait le plus grand, le meilleur, le plus fort, il… Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, comme souvent ces derniers jours, comme si quelque chose appuyait de toutes ses forces contre son crâne pour sortir. Et ces gamines qui n'arrêtaient pas de chanter, formant une ronde, main dans la main, ne comprenant même pas le sens de leur cruelle ritournelle.

_sous les saules qui pleurent  
__l'eau est de toutes les couleurs_

- Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour Rivaille… Il n'est pas très… sociable.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu jouer avec les autres enfants. Il reste dans son coin. On ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un enfant sage, au contraire, mais…

- Il n'a pas d'amis. Même à l'école. Je suis allée parler avec son institutrice. Ses notes sont excellentes, il est attentif et très éveillé pour son âge mais il met une distance entre lui et les autres enfants… même avec nous ses parents.

De quoi parlaient-elles ? S'il ne voulait pas parler avec les autres enfants de son âge c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop bêtes ! Et s'il ne voulait pas jouer à leurs jeux stupides c'était parce qu'il était trop grand pour ça. Ils ne savaient rien, RIEN ! Lui il...

_Chloé si je pleure  
__tu sais ça compte pour du beurre_

Qu'est-ce qu'il savait, lui ? Elles avaient raison il n'était qu'un enfant, pas un adulte, qu'est-ce qu'il savait du monde ou… La douleur se fit plus forte, plus aiguë. Comme les voix des fillettes. Il avait tellement mal que des larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. N'y tenant plus et y mettant toutes les forces dont disposait son corps d'enfant de neuf ans, Rivaille se leva d'un bond et les poings serrés, injuria les enfants qui jouaient à quelques mètres.

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI !

- Rivaille !

Comme si son propre cri, et celui contrarié de sa mère avaient été de trop il se laissa tomber à genoux, prenant sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à une douleur sans nom.

- Rivaille ?!

Et les portes cédèrent. Il lâcha une plainte de douleur alors que des images, des sons et des sensations enflammaient son esprit.

A neuf ans, pendant une poignée de secondes, il goutta au sang, à la mort, au chaos et au désespoir le plus total.

Puis les portes se refermèrent et ne laissèrent plus affluer le moindre souvenir… pour l'instant. Car il savait ce qu'étaient ces choses qui avaient assailli son esprit. Des souvenirs, des souvenirs de choses qu'il n'avait pas vécues…

Il n'avait plus mal à la tête, juste au cœur.

_ton rire me fait peur  
__est-ce que tu joues ou tu meurs ?_

Ce jour-là au beau milieu d'un parc, entouré par les bras d'une mère inquiète, le visage vide de toute expression et les joues trempées de larmes, un enfant de neuf ans se souvint qu'un jour il avait été le plus fort de tous.

* * *

- Et alors le prince terrassa le dragon avec son épée de feu et secouru la princesse. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au château et le prince devint le héros du pays. Il se maria avec la belle princesse et ils vécurent tous heureux pour toujours. Fin de l'histoire, maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir.

La conteuse referma le livre et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle allait se lever et quitter la chambre de son fils quand ce dernier l'interpella d'une voix malheureusement bien éveillée.

- Dis maman, pourquoi le dragon il avait enlevé la princesse ?

Elle lâcha un soupir et maudit en silence le puits sans fond qu'était la curiosité de son fils.

- Parce qu'il était méchant.

- Oui mais pourquoi ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, incapable de trouver une réponse qui satisferait son garçon.

- Et bien… c'est difficile pour les gens gentils de savoir pourquoi les méchants font de vilaines choses.

Le petit garçon dont seule la tête dépassait de sous l'épaisse couverture aux motifs de fusées sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Ça veux dire que tu sais pas ?

- Non Eren, je ne sais pas, admit finalement sa mère.

Les yeux verts du bambin s'écarquillèrent, comme si l'idée que sa mère ne sache pas quelque chose était invraisemblable. L'air étonné de son petit ange manqua de faire rire la mère aux éclats et elle se retint tant bien que mal.

- Alors… pourquoi le prince il va sauver la princesse ?

- Parce que c'est la princesse justement. Et que les forts garçons sauvent les filles en danger, expliqua sa mère.

- Mais les filles c'est nul !

Cette fois ci, elle ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire. Le petit Eren comprit vite que sa mère se moquait de lui même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se redressa alors dans son lit, faisant tomber son ours en peluche.

- Maman !

- Oui oui, pardon Eren. Tu verras, quand tu seras plus grand, que les filles ne sont pas si méchantes et tu seras content d'être un prince charmant.

Eren bouda ouvertement, gonflant ses joues sous l'air attendri de sa mère qui le recoucha, ramassa son ours en peluche et le borda avant de l'embrasser et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte derrière elle et laissait un mince interstice de lumière, la voix de son fils s'éleva une dernière fois.

- Moi je préférerais sauver un copain. Et puis Armin, il ressemble à une fille mais il est sympa. Alors ce sera lui qui fera la princesse !

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

- Papaa ! Maman !

Alertés par les cris de pure terreur de leur fils, le couple Jaeger se précipita dans la chambre d'Eren.

Les parents sentirent leur cœur se serrer douloureusement dans leur poitrine en voyant leur enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce, visiblement terrifié.

- Eren ! Eren qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange ?

- Les monstres ! Les monstres, ils sont là !

Les adultes se regardèrent et soupirèrent, visiblement soulagés que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar, aussi effrayant est-il pu être.

- Tout va bien Eren, reprit son père d'une voix douce. C'était juste un rêve, il n'y a pas de monstres, regarde.

- Ils étaient là ! cria l'enfant, le visage baigné de larmes. Ils étaient là et ils ont mangé tout le monde. Ils m'ont mangé moi, ils ont mangé ma jambe et-

Eren, regarde tes deux jambes sont là, c'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar.

Le petit garçon regarda ses jambes, puis ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas, tout à l'heure il y avait tellement de sang, et puis il avait _senti_ les dents du monstre… Eren s'accrocha aux épaules de son père qui le prit dans ses bras. Il commença à sangloter doucement, son petit corps secoué de tremblements. D'un commun accord ses parents décidèrent de l'emmener dans leur chambre pour ce soir, Eren faisant rarement des cauchemars.

Alors qu'ils se recouchaient tous, Eren, sanglotant, murmura doucement.

- Ils étaient là. Ils vont casser le mur et ils vont nous manger.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

- Docteur, nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

Le médecin regarda attentivement le couple qui lui faisait face, leur enfant était dans une autre pièce, jouant avec une infirmière.

- Ses terreurs nocturnes sont de plus en plus nombreuses, et de plus en plus fortes. Il… la dernière fois ça nous a pris des heures pour le calmer. Il va finir par se faire mal.

Il soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il suivait le cas du jeune Eren. Il n'était pas rare qu'un enfant fasse des cauchemars, mais à ce point, et surtout allant de mal en pire, ce n'était pas normal. Le petit dormait peu et cela jouait aussi sur son caractère en temps normal : plus renfermé, presque agressif.

Ses parents aussi étaient à bout de nerf.

Quand il avait pris en Eren en charge, il ne pensait pas en arriver là, mais les cauchemars récurrents de monstres qui le dévoraient ou dévoraient les gens autour de lui mettaient en péril la stabilité psychique du petit.

J- e pense que nous n'avons plus le choix. Malgré son jeune âge et comme ni les séances avec la pédopsychiatre ni les activités avec les autres enfants n'ont donné de résultat concluant, je vais mettre Eren sous médicaments. Je vais établir un bilan pour lui prescrire des somnifères. Il sera aussi admis à l'hôpital pour un traitement intensif le temps que ces terreurs refluent. Je vais aussi vous mettre en contact avec un de mes collègues qui pratique une hypnose qui pourrait aider Eren à faire reculer son subconscient. Soyez confiants, d'ici quelques semaines les cauchemars de votre fils ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Pour vous, comme pour lui.

* * *

Un grand merci à **Pau-Aya **pour son rôle de beta ainsi qu'aux personnes qui ont laissé des review pour le prologue, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte je n'ai pas pu vous remercier directement !

Concernant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends impatiemment vos réactions. N'ayant pu le faire lire à quelqu'un connaissant SnK je suis inquiète de savoir si je reste 'conforme' aux caractères originaux… mais y'a pas à dire… un Rivaille de neuf ans c'est dur à gérer

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 2

Il rajusta le col de son uniforme scolaire et jeta un regard quelque peu blasé autour de lui. Ses camarades discutaient en petits groupes, s'amusaient et se bousculaient, profitant du « quartier libre » de leur voyage scolaire à Kyoto. Il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre (pour une fois) : les visites de la veille avaient été un minimum intéressantes et les autres ne s'étaient pas comportés comme des gosses de quatre ans pour changer. Dieu qu'il avait hâte que cette année se termine et qu'il rentre enfin au collège, il espérait juste ne pas être trop déçu au final… il avait tendance à attendre trop des choses et des gens. C'était bien un trait de sa personnalité qui n'avait pas changé d'une vie à l'autre.

Rivaille se massa doucement les tempes, comme cela était devenu une habitude ces derniers mois. Les visions de sa vie antérieure lui donnaient de légères migraines qu'il endurait en silence. Depuis l'épisode de l'aire de jeux il s'était renseigné comme il l'avait pu. Karma, cycle des réincarnations, vie antérieure… tous les livres qu'il avait pu trouver y été passés. Au final il n'avait pas réussi à découvrir pourquoi sa vie d'avant se manifestait ainsi. Ces derniers mois avaient été aussi enrichissants qu'éreintants. Il avait découvert un monde radicalement différent. Il s'était vu plus vieux, acteur de cette pièce terrifiante. Les visions cauchemardesques le laissaient à bout de souffle, et souvent empli d'un dégout qu'il peinait à retenir une fois revenu à la _réalité_. Ses parents et professeurs disaient qu'il était devenu encore plus morose qu'avant. Grand bien leur fasse ! Ce n'étaient pas eux qui pouvaient à tout moment endurer la vision de corps déchiquetés et les cris d'horreur qui les accompagnaient !

Le jeune garçon continua de flâner dans les rues, suivant le mouvement qu'imposaient ses pairs, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

Debout sur un tabouret, le jeune Eren peinait à voir au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine. A côté de lui sa mère passa rapidement une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns pour les ébouriffer.

- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ?

- Oui, après un instant le garçon reprit, oublie pas de retirer les croutes ! J'aime pas quand mes sandwiches ont des croutes.

Sa mère acquiesça, habituée à la demande que lui répétait son fils chaque matin.

- Va vite te débarbouiller. Ton père va t'emmener à l'école aujourd'hui.

- Yes !

Eren monta à toute vitesse les escaliers pour aller se laver le visage et les mains avant d'attraper son gilet et son sac d'écolier.

- Papa ! Papa, on y va !

- Un instant Eren, donne-moi le temps de me préparer.

- Plus viteuh ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'Eren trépignait devant la porte d'entrée, sa mère glissa son repas du midi dans son sac à dos.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ?

- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive, j'arrive, répondit son père. Jamais vu un enfant aussi pressé d'aller à l'école, dit-il à l'attention de sa femme. Tu n'oublies rien Eren ?

Le bambin qui avait déjà un pied dehors revint au pas de course pour étreindre les jambes de sa mère et lui crier un 'bonne journée maman'. Celle-ci se pencha et embrassa ses cheveux en pagaille.

- Bonne journée Eren, amuse-toi bien.

Il ressortit aussi vite qu'il était rentré, attrapa la main que lui tendait son père et prit le chemin de l'école.

* * *

Rivaille s'ennuyait. Il peinait à trouver un quelconque intérêt à flâner de rue en rue et visiter chaque boutique sachant que leur maigre argent de poche d'écolier ne leur permettait pas le moindre achat compulsif.

Il regardait donc ses camarades s'extasier à tout va, se sentant loin de tout ça. C'était tellement peu _lui_. Mais le spectacle qu'offraient ses condisciples (cris hystériques devant le dernier jeu/vêtement/gadget à la mode) le lassa rapidement et il s'éloigna du groupe pour se poser tranquillement sur un muret en attendant la fin de la sortie scolaire.

Il sirotait tranquillement un jus de pomme, son regard englobant ce qui l'entourait sans se fixer sur un point particulier (après tout, rien n'était digne de son intérêt) quand de nouvelles exclamations le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il porta son attention sur la source de ce capharnaüm (non il n'exagérait jamais) pour voir un gamin accroché au bras de son père s'extasier bruyamment. Le gosse balançait ses bras d'avant en arrière comme seul savent le faire les mômes de cet âge. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour trouver amusant de manquer de se démettre une épaule à chaque mouvement. Rivaille allait retourner à ses pensées quand le gamin éclata d'un rire candide…

Ce rire… Ça ne pouvait pas…

_Son équipe vaquait au nettoyage de la base. Il ne tolérait pas qu'un seul grain de poussière souille leur forteresse, pas même dans la cour. Son équipe s'attelait donc au nettoyage de celle-ci ainsi qu'à celui des chevaux dont la robe était grise de poussière. Il allait retourner dans son bureau pour préparer sa prochaine réunion avec Erwin quand un rire frais éclata, le faisant se retourner._

_Il découvrit Aguro assis dans son seau, recouvert d'eau savonneuse. Et surtout Eren, juste à côté de lui, s'appuyant avec difficulté sur son balai pour ne pas tomber, en proie à un fou rire dévastateur._

_- Eren ! Au lieu de te moquer vient plutôt m'aider espèce de sale garnement !_

_- Désolé Aguro-san, répondit le plus jeune entre deux rires, c'était juste tellement..._

_- Cette foutu jument m'a b-_

_Il n'en fallu__t __pas plus à Eren pour repartir dans son fou rire, déclenchant l'ire d'Aguro qui l'injuria copieusement. Rivaille comprit que l'un des cheveux avait dû ruer pour qu'Aguro finisse dans une telle position._

_Le rire du jeune Jaëger était communicatif si bien que toute son équipe se __retrouvât__ bientôt à rire (et à tirer au flanc). Même ce grognon d'Aguro riait maintenant de la situation, preuve qu'Eren agissait vraiment comme un catalyseur et influençait ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui. De son point d'observation, Rivaille esquissa un sourire devant tant de bonne humeur._

_- Ça fait plaisir à voir, pas vrai Caporal ?_

_Petra s'était approchée sans bruit, comme à son habitude. Il reprit son air renfrogné habituel avant de crier à son équipe de se remettre au travail s'ils ne voulaient pas récurer toute la forteresse avec une brosse à dent._

Non ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Il était… C'était trop tôt, il n'était pas sensé naître avant plusieurs années. Et pourtant… Il était là. Même s'il n'était encore qu'un môme de cinq ou six ans il pouvait le reconnaître. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sa silhouette souple, ses yeux bleus perçants. Il affichait un sourire enfantin qu'il n'avait que trop rarement vu dans leur ancienne vie. Il était là. Eren.

Depuis qu'il récupérait peu à peu ses anciens souvenirs, il n'avait jamais croisé une seule personne en rapport avec son ancienne vie. Il avait pourtant cherché, calculé, extrapolé, essayant de deviner où pouvaient se trouver ses anciens amis, peut être que ceux-ci connaissaient aussi cette réminiscence

Il avait cherché sans trouver. Et là, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il croisait celui qu'il avait appelé 'le gamin' pendant des années. L'une des personnes avec qui il avait apparemment tissé le plus de liens durant cette vie infernale. Il avait était un allié, un camarade, un soutien, un ami.

Sa gorge était serrée sous le coup de l'émotion, ses mains tremblaient. Il aurait voulu… il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être juste un peu de réconfort, partager le fardeau qu'était cette ancienne vie avec quelqu'un qui subissait aussi ce coup du sort.

Comme si leurs pensées s'étaient télescopées, le jeune Eren se détourna de son père et se tourna vers lui, croisa son regard. Cette fois Rivaille en eut le souffle coupé. Eren garda son regard rivé au sien pendant les quelques secondes où lui et son père passèrent devant lui, son visage affichant un air curieux. Puis aussi simplement que cela, il se détourna et discuta avec son père, dépassant un Rivaille statufié.

Il était passé. Comme ça. Il l'avait regardé, ne l'avait pas reconnu, ne s'était pas souvenu, Rivaille l'avait vu : rien n'avait éveillé son attention quand leurs regards s'était croisés. Il ne savait pas.

Rivaille éclata d'un rire sans joie, un rire de fou diraient certains. Il ria à gorge déployée de sa bêtise, de ses espoirs piétinés, d'à quel point le destin pouvait se montrer cruel.

Il ne s'était pas souvenu. Eren ne savait rien de leur ancienne amitié.

Rivaille lui savait. Et il devrait vivre sans pouvoir partager cette peine. Son rire se brisa dans sa gorge et une douleur lui enserra la poitrine.

Il était seul.

* * *

Eren discutait joyeusement avec son père. Celui-ci l'amenait rarement à l'école, trop occupé par son travail. Le garçon profitait donc pleinement du moment, tenant fermement la main de l'homme et balançant vivement leurs bras d'avant en arrière tout en racontant ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui en classe.

Son père l'écoutait et hochait régulièrement la tête pour montrer qu'il suivait, l'enfant ayant un débit de parole absolument alarmant au grand dam de ses parents et de son instituteur.

- Aujourd'hui on va continuer à apprendre l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il, Armin a déjà fini tous les exercices du cahier donc il va sûrement dessiner sans que Monsieur Kurogawa le voit. Et puis cet après-midi on doit apprendre les différents euh… familles d'animaux, oui voilà ! Ceux qui ont des os, ceux qui font des œufs, ceux qui peuvent re…

- Doucement, doucement Eren ! Si tu connais déjà tout, pourquoi vas-tu encore à l'école ? le taquina son père.

Le garçon éclata de rire et serra un peu plus fort la main de son père. Il allait repartir dans ses explications quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son regard.

Un garçon, sûrement un peu plus vieux que lui, était nonchalamment assis sur la bordure d'un petit mur. Il le dévisageait ostensiblement, et Eren aurait juré qu'il avait avalé une pomme d'une traite tant il paraissait estomaqué. Le garçon continua de le fixer durant de longues secondes et Eren eut le temps de voir que son uniforme scolaire n'était pas comme le sien et que le garçon ne faisait donc pas partie de son école. Il était bizarre à le regarder comme ça, ses yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête lui donnant un air de hibou ébahi, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

C'était juste un garçon un peu étrange, un inconnu qu'il oublia aussitôt qu'il se retourna vers son père.

* * *

Je suis absolument désolée pour ce monstrueux retard. J'ai préféré privilégier mes partiels et me concentrer uniquement dessus. Et une fois les examens finis (résultats demain ) j'ai eu énormément de mal à vous sortir ce chapitre. Vous pouvez donc me passer au fil de vos lames tridimensionnelles en guise de châtiment (sauf si vous voulez la suite, car j'ai quand même besoin de mes dix doigts pour écrire tout ça)

Il est ridiculement PETIT et ridiculement VIDE. Je suis (à nouveau) désolée. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre qui est pourtant essentiel… car vous l'avez vu, ce médecin que vous avez tant détesté au dernier chapitre à bien fait son boulot. Si même Rivaille ne parvient pas à faire resurgir les souvenirs d'Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il le fera ? Est-ce qu'il ne se souviendra de rien ?

Je vous promets un troisième chapitre beaucoup plus complet et surtout moins frustrant à lire pour vous, et à écrire pour moi !

(PS : chapitre non passée entre les mains de **Pauu-Aya**, je vous ai suffisamment fait attendre, la version betatisé arrivera bientôt !)

Update : **Pauu-Aya** à fait un travail génial et à une vitesse remarquable, inclinez-vous tous devant elle ! (comme ça, ça l'incitera à continuer à faire du bon boulot)


End file.
